Eruption
by AngryTangy
Summary: 6 kids (and a dog) are stuck together trying to escape the United States and get to safety. I don't know how to write summaries, it's my first story Just enjoy!
1. Wow

Yellowstone National Park - Caldera Crater

The tourists at Yellowstone National Park were enjoying the sunshine and hot springs one warm sunny day. The birds chirped and the people _oohed_ and _aahed_ as the geysers erupted and the water glistened in the sun's rays.

All of a sudden, there was a rumbling below them. Large chunks of the

Sirens blared, people screamed. There was an ear-deafening boom, and a shockwave of dirt and hot water blasted across the entire park.

Within moments, Yellowstone Park had become a crater with smoldering lava and melted wood, trees, animals, and people.

On the highway, drivers stared in absolute horror as a large ash cloud rose up into the sky, blotting out the sun. A little girl in her carseat shrieked, the people ditching their cars and running away from the impending doom. Babies cried, and people screamed.

They knew they were going to die.


	2. Oh Noe

Idaho - Emeret Middle School

Ms. Karen's 7th grade Social Studies was taking their African Civilizations test. It was hot and stuffy in the room, the lights were dimmed to cool the blistering heat. The pencils scribbled on the papers and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then, the room started to shake and there was a loud boom.

"What was that?" Ariana said. The heads turned towards the window, clutching their desks in fear of them toppling over.

"Probably a giant fart." Alex snickered. The boy smiled, his blonde hair covering his eyes in a swoop

Ms. Karen shot him a look. " What? Alex said indignantly. She gave a glare and he sunk back into his seat.

The class continued on, not knowing what would happen a half an hour later. The bell rang for lunchtime, and the class filed out into the hall.

Jessica went to sit with her friends, Ariana, Laura, Rebecca, Alexa, and Cassie. She strode over to the table, putting her lunch tray down and scooting between Laura and Rebecca.

"Hey, did you guys feel that shockwave?" Cassie asked, re-adjusting her glasses. "Yeah. Alex said it was a 'huge fart". Ariana replied, flipping her hair and taking a bite of an Oreo.

"Y-know, I heard about it on the news a couple of weeks ago." Laura looked up from her notepad.

"It's a supervolcano called _Caldera._ It supposedly was going to blow soon. I think it did." she held up her notebook.

She was drawing a picture of a volcano with people screaming and running. Dark charcoal covered the page and the faces of the people were hauntingly realistic.

"Jeez that's scary. I would NOT want to be there." Rebecca muttered. The others agreed. "Though, that IS a good drawing Laura." Cassie said.

"Laura might be right. I read about Pompeii at my house and it said the dogs and horses were freaking out and howling and bucking. The hamster in Mrs. Hanley's room was chittering and squeaking the whole class." Alexa said. "Hey guys look, Alex and his buddies are getting into trouble, AGAIN. They're doing armpit farts." Ariana pointed and they snickered. The assistant principal called the tables and emptied their trash. The girls split up and went to their classes.

As Rebecca walked down to her class, a voice came from behind.

"Hey Becca."

She turned around to see Brody, her friend.

"Oh.. hey.. how are you?" She stammered. She could feel her face flush a bright pink

"Oh good. The Emeret Eagles won last night." He replied. "Th-that's great!" She smiled weakly. They walked in an awkward silence until she saw her class and waved goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved back. "You too!" She said.

He didn't know it, but there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.


	3. Escaping

Idaho - Bus 47

The middle schoolers jostled around as the bus made the long trek across the Blue Bridge. That wasn't it's official name, but everyone called it that because it was so old and gross. The large Snake River separated most of the state from a small half. Ariana sat with Laura and Alexa on the bus, and Becca, Cassie, Brody sat behind them. Ariana watched as a paper airplane flew by her head and she looked back at her phone. The amount of noise that resonated from the happy students made her cringe.

There were posts on Instagram of Yellowstone Park in ruins, but all the comments said

" _Fake!"_

" _Totally photoshopped!"_

" _Gross! What is that?"_

" _Is this supposed to be scary?"_

Alexa pointed at Ariana's phone and snickered. "Your username is Cheer_Princess_3?!" Ariana shot her a glance.

"What?!" Laura rolled her eyes.

"Stupid people, everyone is on those stupid social networks all the time and everybody is a troll." Alexa snorted while playing Minecraft on her IPhone 6, that large screen making it perfect for gameplay.

The bus driver yelled over the speakers for all of the students to be quiet but she was silenced by yelling from the radio. One of the girls in the backseat shrieked and pointed out the window. A HUGE ash cloud rose across the sky, flickering with lightning heading towards them. Cassie, Alexa, Becca, Laura, and Ariana screamed. The bus as well as other cars on the bridge were struck by the cloud and the bus rolled over, throwing it's passengers to the windows. They could hear the howling of the wind and the dust piling up on the metal, which creaked and groaned, and the glass shattered, letting in the ash. It swirled and choked their eyes and mouths, making it impossible to breathe. The driver yelled "Stay calm! Stay calm!" But it was no use. Her voice was lost with the wind. Students huddled up against the seats and prayed for their lives.

After 5 minutes, the ash storm let up and the driver opened the doors. Students coughed, lending hands to their friends in kids climbed out the door and looked at the wreckage.

Cars were flipped over and a small blanket of ash covered the ground. The whole town was in chaos. Sirens wailed in the distance and people were stumbling across the bridge, some with gashes on their heads or others running across the bridge. Firemen and police were rushing to the scene, carrying stretchers and medical supplies.

"What are we going to do!?" Alexa shrieked.

The bridge shook and cracks appeared at their feet. Behind them, the bridge started to groan and crumble, the supports falling useless into the river.

"RUUUUN!" Laura yelled at the top of her lungs. The group of teens ran along with other people. Rebecca looked back to see the cracks widening and 2 people that fell into the river.

One of them was Alexa and Cassie's brother. "ALEX!" "Come on we can't stop!" Ariana yelled, grabbing her wrist and then ran across the last stretch of concrete and stopped on the other side.

Panting, Alexa gestured to the others. "C'mon, my house isn't far from here." They ran down the block following Alexa. "My house is right here." she said, pointing at a sky-colored house. They ran inside and plopped down on the couch. There was barking and a little Golden Retriever bounded down the stairs. "Fiona! There you are!" The dog leapt into Alexa's arms and licked her , her ears flattened behind her head and she yipped and hopped onto the windowsill.

Lava was slowly flowing down the street, burning cars and trees. "We gotta get out of here!" Rebecca yelled. "Grab everything important like food and water and pillows and get in my mom's car!" Alexa yelled.

They dashed off to different parts of the house and soon were in Mrs. Destefano's Honda Traveler with 6 pillows, Fiona, a few blankets, some water, and chips. "Who knows how to drive?" Rebecca asked. Laura raised her hand. "Buckle up!" she smirked, and tore out of the driveway. "Turn left!" Alexa shrieked, and Laura swerved onto Infinity Lane and avoided the lava. Soon, the lava was far in the distance and the car was headed into Tennessee.


	4. This

Idaho Border

"Hey do we have any money?" Ariana asked. They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Wait! I found my mom's purse." Cassie said. "Let me see!" Alexa took the bag and grabbed the wallet.

"WOW! My mom has a lot of money with her!" she said, holding up 5 100 dollar bills. "Geez, your mom is rich!" Rebecca said. "Good thing we have money. Look at all the people at the toll booths!" The line of cars to get out of the state went at least 3 miles back.

"What are we going to do?" Ariana asked.

"Well, these people are in a rush to get outta here as much as we are so, I'm guessing that we're going to have to wait." Laura said, reclining her chair as everyone in the car gave a collective groan.

 **1 hour later**

"UGH! Has the line even moved yet?!" Laura yelled in exasperation. "Hmm I think we moved a foot, maybe a mile." Ariana guessed, looking out the passenger window. There was a knock on the driver's window and Laura lowered it. A border patrol cop was standing there. "Uh, can I help you sir?" Laura asked.

He lowered his shades and looked at them skeptically and shrugged. "I've seen weirder today." he muttered under his breath. "The station has closed so you will have to spend the night." He said in a gruff voice.

Laura gave an audible sigh. "Ok thank you." The man nodded and continued down the line of cars and Laura rolled up the window. "What now?" Cassie asked from the trunk. Fiona barked happily and nuzzled her hand. "We're staying for the night, apparently." Rebecca huffed. "Well goodnight then." Laura said and they all grabbed pillows and drifted off to sleep. Laura sat, arms and legs crossed under a small blanket, the AC blowing a cold breeze on her face and she brushed it away hastily.

"Hey, Laura wake up! We're moving!" Ariana rustled her up.

"Ha, who, wa? Oh. Ok"

Laura jolted up.

The line of cars behind them were honking indignantly. She put the car in drive and drove to the booth.

A girl with a neon orange vest was at the booth. "That'll be $15 please." she said in a bored tone. She didn't even notice the 13 year old driving, and she opened the gate.

"Thanks!" Laura said and they were on their way to Tennessee.


	5. Is Horrible

Nashville - Tennessee

The Honda Traveler was cruised along at 40 miles an hour by farms and crops. All of the windows were open and the soft breeze washed their faces.

"What are we even doing out here anyway?" Rebecca asked. "Uh, I don't know Alexa told me to go this way." Laura shrugged.

"HEY! I didn't say that!" Alexa cried.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not." they argued.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!" Cassie yelled. They looked at her. "Oh um sorry, you were just being loud." she said.

There was a beep and Laura looked at the dashboard. "Does anyone know where we can find a gas station?" "I don't know." Ariana said.

"There's one 4 miles from here." Cassie said holding up her phone.

"How do you have wifi?" Alexa asked "I want some! I need to check my Instagram!"

Laura gave her a look. "That's not important."

"Whatever." Alexa snorted.

 **30 minutes later**

A tumbleweed blew by as the Honda drove up to the gas station.

A man in coveralls and a straw hat stumbled out the door.

"Uh sir?" Laura asked.

"I think he's drunk." Cassie said. She pointed at the crate of empty beer bottles and his wet beard.

"How MUCH?" he asked.

"Uh a full tank, I guess." Laura shrugged.

"OK!" He hooted and ran back inside. "What's he doing?" Rebecca asked. He came running outside with a glass bottle of golden liquid.

"WAIT! We need gas, not beer." Laura yelled.

"OK DIS IZ FOR ME!" he said, tipping the bottle to his lips. He the filled up the gas tank. When he was done he stumbled back inside.

"Uh, I guess he doesn't want money." Laura said quizzically. "LET'S GO!" Ariana said. "What's our plan now?" Rebecca asked. "Hm." Cassie thought, stroking her chin.

"I know! I have an aunt in Quebec. If we get a plane there, we could fly to her house and we could travel to her mom's house in Yukon and stay there." Ariana blurted. "That's actually a good idea! But how are we going to get on a plane?" Alexa asked.

"Oh don't worry I have a plan." Rebecca said. "It's a long story." Ariana yelled "Who cares?! We have about 2 hours until we reach Nashville so start talkin'!"

"My great aunt cousin twice removed is like SUPER rich and she has this huge private jet that we could fly in if I could call her. She lives in a huge mansion in L.A. She's the sponsor of Channel 17 Weather Team." Rebecca explained.

"WHOA THAT IS SO COOL!" Alexa said. "I watch that all the time." Ariana said. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Hey guys look we're in Nashville!" Alexa yelled smushing her face up against the window.

"Wow Nashville is pretty! Look at the ferry! And the big building!"

Fiona was barking and wagging her tail too. They all stared in awe at the magnificent city. The joy and relief were interrupted by the beeping cars and people screaming.

"The ash cloud is here!" Cassie screamed, pointing at the menacing cloud in the sky.

"AHHHH WE'RE GONNA DIIIE!" Alexa screamed.

"No we aren't doofus." Laura said. "I'll take the car into one of the billion parking garages in this place."

The car drove on until they found a small warehouse that fit the car and they hopped out.

"Really, a warehouse was what you could find?!" Rebecca yelled at Laura.

"I couldn't get through, there were too many people." Laura replied, crossing her arms.

Ariana facepalmed.

"It's better than nothing." Cassie said hopefully.

"She's right. We could be outside right now." Rebecca said. The sky above them rumbled and the warehouse started to shake.

They jumped in the car and peeked out the windows to see ash crumbling through the roof.

"Where's Fiona?!" Alexa shrieked.

There was a bark from outside the car.

"FIONA!"

Alexa shrieked and ripped the door open. Ash blew into the car and everyone screamed.

"Alexa!" Rebecca shrieked.

There was coughing and hacking from outside the door.

"CLOSE IT!" Cassie yelled, which was barely heard over the roar of the ash cloud.

Laura slammed the door shut, only to open right back up again when large pounding came from outside.

The door flung open and Alexa threw herself into the car, Fiona in arm.


End file.
